


Maggie always knew

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Moving, School, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: It was obvious to her what was going on.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to stay at one chapter but because so many people want another part I’ll be updating this week with another chapter. Thank you all for reading 😊

Maggie Tozier always had a feeling her son was gay. Growing up as a child he never spoke of which girls he found cute in class or even which actresses he found attractive on TV. Sure, she had overheard him countless times with his friends talking vulgarly about women, but it always seemed suspicious to her. Wentworth and her had once overheard him with his friends in their basement talking about how he’d “totally fuck Phoebe Cates any day of the week” which maybe should have repulsed her as her son was only 13 when she heard this. Wentworth told her it was normal for young boys to speak this way and even grinned and mentioned what good taste his son had. For christmas, one of his gifts he received from his old man was a slightly risqué poster of Phoebe to hang in his room. “You can thank me later” he winked nudging Richie with his elbow, almost as if ‘i get it’ from one man to another. The poster was shoved into Richies closet that night and never unrolled again. 

That same week during one of the losers winter break sleepovers hosted at the Tozier household, Maggie made the group some popcorn to eat while watching a scary movie. As she brought the bowl into the room, she noticed how Richies eyes never trailed away from the screen of Johnny Depp in Nightmare on Elm Street. He was pictured on the television wearing a belly shirt and sweats, Richie gazing at him with more concentration then needed to follow along with a movie. 

The following year, Maggie started to notice a change in how her son treated one of his friends. Eddie Kaspbrak was friends with her son for years and quite frankly, he was her favorite friend of the bunch. Though she still overheard her now 14 year old child talking about women in a way she wished he wouldnt, she also heard the way he would talk to Eddie. It was different compared to how he talked to Stanley Uris or Bill Denbrough. She would hear little things come from his mouth like “you’re adorable, Eds” or “Eddie you know you have my heart.” She had witnessed Richie grabbing the other boys cheek, squeezing softly and cooing “cute, cute, cute” with a huge grin, watching Eddie get flustered yet blushing slightly. 

When Beverly Marsh started hanging around with the boys, Wentworth was convinced she came over so often due to some secret relationship between her and Richie. They hung out plenty, sometimes alone in the Tozier basement but Maggie never batted an eye. In fact, she found herself more concerned about him and Eddie being alone them him and Beverly. More times then not, when the group of friends all got together they would dwindle home one by one, always leaving Eddie and Richie alone. 

“Did you ever give Richie the talk?” Maggie asked nonchalantly to Wentworth one day. She was knitting while he sat comfortably in front of the TV. 

“He knows the deal” Wentworth commented, keeping his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. 

“Went, I’m serious. Did you have the talk with Richie or not?” She asked annoyed at her husbands lack of focus on their conversation. 

“Maggie, our kids not an idiot.” He answered also annoyed, more so because she was interrupting his program. “He knows to use a condom and not to knock a girl up. I think we oughta be more concerned about weather Allen Marsh gave his girl the talk.” 

She nodded, having some peace of mind that he in fact had some sort of talk with Richie. Whatever may have been said. 

As Richie got older, Maggie was aware of his relationship with Eddie. Even if she wasn’t supposed to be. They were only 15, probably too young to know if this wass really what they wanted, but still she didnt intervene. She noticed the touches, the stares, had even found notes in the pocket of Richies jeans once or twice before washing them. Small notes that said things like “Love you” or “Date tonight?”. Even though Richie tried his best to keep everything from Maggie, it’s inevitable that mothers know everything. 

At age 17, things between Richie and Eddie were still the same. Maggie watched the way Richie glowed as he spent time with the other boy. Hell, even just talking on the phone he was nothing but smiles. Until one day he wasnt. 

Derry was a small town and word traveled fast of Sonia Kaspbraks sudden decision to move. “Tomorrow her and that boy of hers are headed to New York to stay with her sister. Shes been sickly, that women. Sonias headed there to care for her.” Maggie overheard it while shopping at the grocery store and her heart skipped a beat. All she could think of was her son. She got in line with the little food she had already placed in her cart. She immediately headed home after only to find her son wasnt home. She didnt see him all day, nor did he come home for dinner. She was beginning to think the worse, worrying herself more then she thought necessary. Then again, she had no idea where her child was. 

She picked up the phone dialing the first number she could think of. 

“Uris residence.”

“Hey, Andrea? Its Maggie.”

“Oh Maggie darling how are you?”

“I’m not too great, actually. I was wondering if I could speak with Stanley for a moment?”

“Is everything ok?”

“I’m just not quite sure where Richie is. I’m curious if maybe Stanley has heard from him.”

“Just a second, dear.” Mrs Uris yelled for Stanley, clearly covering the bottom of the phone with her hand to muffle the noise. Movement echo’d through the microphone. 

“Hello?” Stanley spoke. 

“Hi, Stanley. Its Mrs. Tozier. Listen, have you heard from Richie at all since school today?”

He didnt answer for a moment. The voice of Andrea Uris whispering “answer her, Stanley” rang in as background noise. 

“We all skipped.” Stan admitted.

“Excuse me?” Andrea yelled.

“Eddies moving tomorrow.” Stan stated to defend himself to his mother. “We all wanted to spend his last day here with him.”

“How is Richie handling it?” Maggie asked. She wasnt sure how Stan would respond or even what Stan knew, but it was worth a shot. 

“He uh— not that great. Were all not doing so great but Eddie and Richie— They dont know how to be without each other i dont think.”

Maggie tightened her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes. Hearing the way Stan phrased it pained her. “Do you know where they are right now?”

“He told me him and Eddie were headed to your house, Mrs. Tozier. I dont know anything else.”

“Thats ok, sweetie. If you hear from him can you please give me a call. No matter the hour.”

“Yes, m’am.”

“Thank you.” Maggie muttered before hanging up the phone. Just as she picked up the phone to dial another number she heard a thump from the second floor. She placed the phone back down once more running to the staircase. “Richie?” She yelled before darting up the steps. She flung his bedroom door open without knocking and a sigh of relief flew through her, followed by her heart dropping. She was relieved to see her son home all in one piece, but then it hit her that he had been crying. Quite a lot by the looks of it. Eddie was also there in no better condition. They were sitting on the bed, both looking up at Maggie as she barged in. 

“Hi Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie spoke softly. 

“Eddie.” She answered trying to summon some kind of smile upon her own face. 

“Eddies moving tomorrow.” Richie spoke through tears, turning his face away from his mother. 

“I heard kiddo.” She took a place on the bed beside them, both scooting over a little to give her more room. “Your Aunt is sick?” She asked directing her attention to Eddie. He nodded in response. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Eddie once again nodded as a response. 

“You know you’re more then welcome to stay here whenever you want.” 

“My mom-“ Eddie started but had to stop to clear his throat. “My mom would never let me.”

“Fuck your mom.” Richie mumbled. 

“Hey!” Maggie yelled narrowing her eyes. “Don’t speak like that.”

“Why not? Shes taking Eddie away!” Richie exclaimed. 

“I know but that doesn’t mean you talk about another adult that way.”

Eddie closed his eyes tight trying his best to stop tears from falling but failed. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddies shoulders, pulling him closer. Eddie rested his head on Richies shoulder while Richie mumbled “It’ll be ok, Eds. We’ll be 18 soon and then Sonia doesn’t have a say in where you live.”

“What if you stay here?” Maggie asked. “At least until high school is finished.”

“We tried asking that already.” Eddie said defeated. 

“Eddie! You should run away! Then when shes out of town she’ll have no idea you’re living here.” Richie popped up as if it was the most logical thing and why didnt they think of that yet?

“I cant do that, Chee.. Mom’ll just call the cops. It’ll make things worse.”

Maggie didnt know what to say. She watched her son kiss the top of Eddies head and look down at him. It tore her heart apart. Tears began to fall through his eyelashes once more, the room silent except for the sound of their breathing. Richie reached for Eddies hand with his own free hand and clasped them together. “I love you.” He whispered placing another kiss to the other boys head. “I’ll wait for you, Eds”

“Promise?” Eddie whispered back. 

Richie nodded. “Yea. Just promise you’ll come back for me.”

“I will Rich.” He mumbled back

Maggie stood up and walked out of this room covering her mouth. She hadnt noticed but she began to cry herself. This situation was out of her control. 

Richie stayed at Eddies that night, though Sonia had no knowledge. Early that morning, Richie kissed Eddie goodbye for the last time. He snuck out of the house, joining the other losers who were waiting outside to say their final goodbyes.

*  
“Promise me you’ll call right when you get there.”

“I will.” Eddie said before hugging him. Once he got in the car and pulled off, Richie felt numb. He hopped on his bike, ignoring everyone elses calls and he raced home. 

*

Maggie was sitting on the couch knitting when Richie walked through the front door. He didnt try to hide his tears from her like he did the night before. “Hes gone.” He said before Maggie wrapped him in a hug. Richie broke down, collapsing in her arms. It was the lowest he’d every felt. There was just emptiness inside him, taking the spot where Eddie used to be. She kept him in her arms not letting go. “I love him and hes gone.” Richie choked out between sobs. 

“I know, baby.” Maggie answered moving her hand across his back in circles. They stayed like that for a while. His whole world crashing around him at just the age of 17. All Maggie could do was comfort him. 

As the days went by, Richie waited for a phone call he never received.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a LOT longer to post then expected and I dont even have any excuses. Going to finish it now that we cant go out with quarantine and everything. Im still going to work but besides that im stuck home so theres really no reason not to finish. Sorry for the wait.

When Richie was 29, he was living in New York City as both a stand up comedian and a cast member on hit television show Saturday Night Live. It took years to get where he was. Tons of small shows, barely being paid enough to get by in a studio apartment just outside of the city, but he did it and for that he was proud. Now in days, cash wasnt much of an issue anymore. He had been in a commercial or two and a handful of movies thanks to his recognition on SNL. None of them lead rolls but that was ok. He was recognized on the streets quite often, being stopped to ask for a picture by the occasional fan. Mostly women who found him attractive. 

It was his voice impressions that really helped his career take off the way it did. He had a knack for hearing a voice or sound and being able to replicate it with ease. His mother was very proud, telling him doing all those impressions as a child really paid off. He had no recollection of what she was talking about but agreed with her anyway. It had been just over ten years since he left Derry and he never had any desire to go back. He barely remembered the place he spent over half of his life which was odd to most people he met.

“So like, you dont remember where you went to school or anything?” His coworker Ashley once asked him during a conversation. 

“No” Richie shook his head. He smiled slightly after she gave him a confused look. “I know, weird right?” 

“I envy you” she laughed in return. “I’d pay to have high school erased from my mind.”

Funny, because he hated not being able to remember his adolescence. He always felt like he was forgetting something he wasnt supposed to. 

One night, while working on material for his next stand up, his phone rang. It was his mother which wasn’t unusual. They stayed in touch and made it a point to talk at least once a week. He answered, putting the phone on speaker and placing it next to his laptop. 

“Hey” 

“Hey Sweetie.” She spoke. He could tell immediately her tone was off. Something wasnt right. 

“Everything ok?” He questioned. 

“Honey, I have some bad news.”

“You said this shit last time we talked too. I’m about to just put you on my block list.”

“Sweetie, I hate to be the one to tell you this.. Sonia Kaspbrak passed away.”

Richie remained silent for a moment, not because of shock or sorrow or anything, but because he was genuinely confused. “Whos Sonia Kasprak?” He finally answered. 

“She was Eddies mother, Honey.”

Kasprak. The name sounded familiar but nothing more then that. “How is this bad news for me? I dont know an Eddie or Sonia Kasprak.”

“What are you talking about, Richie? You and Eddie were connected at the hip growing up.”

“Look, mom..” he started speaking as he began searching through the pages of a notebook he wrote ideas in. “I told you before, I cant really remember anything prior to moving out here.”

“How is that even possible?”

“I’ve told you this like a thousand times and you act shocked every time I re-tell you. Obviously I inherited my memory from your side of the family.”

“Richie...”

“Mom, why are you calling to tell me this?” He questioned, finally finding the page he was looking for and typing some of the ideas onto his laptop. 

“Sonia requested she be buried in Derry with her husband and I think you should come home for it.”

He stopped typing instantly. “Come back to Derry?” He scoffed like he was waiting for a punch line. When she didnt answer he realized there wasnt one. “Wait you’re serious?”

“I’m sure Eddie would appreciate it.”

“So let me get this straight. You want me to travel back to Maine to attend a funeral for a women I dont know because of some guy I dont remember? Does this not sound just a little weird to you?”

“Just because you don’t remember him doesnt mean he forgot about you, Rich. I’m sure he would be so happy to see you.”

Richie paused for a moment. “Ill think about it. 

“The funerals on Monday.”

“Its Thursday.”

“You have a few days.”

“I have work.”

“You cant tell them you’re not coming in?”

“Not coming in? Mom I cant just not go.”

“Of course you can.”

“No.. we’ve already had rehearsals and my costumes are done and —“

“Leave on Saturday then.”

“Mom.” Richie sighed sounding a bit agitated. “I cant I have work Saturday night.”

“Work on the weekend?”

“Its literally called Saturday night LIVE. As in LIVE on the air. As in I have to work.”

“Sunday then.”

“I’m probably going to be exhausted from being up all night Saturday.”

“Richie.. I know that—” She paused for a moment. “I know that you dont remember these people but they were a huge part of your life. I just really think you should be there. Take a week off and stay with your father and I. Just... think about it. Ok?”

“Yea.” He agreed lightly nodding his head. “Yea I’ll think about it.” 

He debated about it. He really did. And that was how he ended up on a plane Sunday afternoon. 

It wasnt hard to get a week off of work. The producers didnt even argue when he mentioned the passing of a family friend. He may have left the ‘not remembering who the hell they are’ part out. When his flight landed, he booked a rental car and drove the rest of the way. 

Being back in Derry felt weird to say the least. As he drove past pieces of the town he had no recollection of, memories instantly flooded his mind. When he drove towards the Kissing Bridge he brought his car to a stop. ‘Holy shit’ he thought to himself remembering the carving he had made there over a decade ago. He parked his car, hopping out quickly and walking over to the spot where the initials still lingered. “R + E”. He mumbled, brushing his fingers lightly over the carving. “Eddie.”

Realization struck him hard. He suddenly remembered who Sonia and Eddie were. He remembered hating Sonia more then he ever thought he could hate anyone. He actually started to become angry just thinking about her. Then he thought of Eddie. His best friend the whole duration of his adolescence. He remembered them bickering and sharing the hammock in the clubhouse. From the flirting to the kissing to the sleepovers. His heart skipped a beat as the realization of their past flicked through his mind. Growing up together and being in love.

The good memories came with the bad unfortunately. Though he now realized how much Eddie had meant to him, he also remembered how Eddie had left him. So suddenly and with no closure. They were technically still dating when he moved and then Richie just never heard from him again. Eddie promised he’d call him every chance he had and just never did. Richie remembered the pain he felt the day Eddie left. He remembered waiting by the phone for weeks and every time it rang it was never who he wanted it to be. It was depressing to think about. 

Richie walked back to his car and took his place in the driver seat. He drove off without another look at the bridge. 

Arriving to his childhood house also brought back a bunch of forgotten memories. Stepping foot inside was like walking into a time machine. It almost made him feel like a kid again. His mother greeted him with a huge hug, so happy that she was able to see her boy without traveling out to NY city. His father greeted him from his chair, concentrating more on the television then the fact this was the first time theyd seen each other in 11 years. 

“Why dont you bring your stuff upstairs and I’ll make you something to eat.” Maggie suggested. 

“Um, yea. Sure. Thanks.” Richie smiled awkwardly. He wished he couldve acted more excited but after going through a roller coaster of emotions just ten minutes ago he couldn’t help but mope a bit. He went up to his old room, set down his bag and sat on his bed. He now understood why Ashley envied him for forgetting his past. 

Dinner was more awkward then anticipated. Richie had not spoke to his dad since leaving Derry and wasn’t even sure where to start. 

“Watched that tv show your in.” Wentworth grunted. “A lot of your characters seem like fags.”

“Well I mean im gay soo...”. 

Ok at least they were off to a great start. 

After dinner, Richie decided to leave the house to take a walk to the corner store. He was craving a cigarette, though he hadent smoked in years, and was hoping they would still be in business. Alas, they were. He walked towards the pharmacy counter to wait his turn when he overheard the customer infront of him. 

“No, KASP-Brak. K-A-S-P.” 

As the pharmacist turned around to check through a pile of bags, Richie muttered “Eddie?” Fuck. He didnt mean to say that out loud. 

The gentleman in front of him turned around “What?” he asked quickly, almost sounding panicky. Richie could see the realization hit him. “Rich?” 

“You recognize me?” Richie asked surprised. He didnt think he would of known it was Eddie in front of him if it wasnt for overhearing his name. 

“I’ve seen some of your stuff on TV” he admitted obviously holding back the smile threatening to appear on his face. 

“Yea.. No.. Right. Forgot I’m on TV for a second.” He nodded.

The man appeared back at the counter, causing Eddie to turn around and pay for his items. ‘Holy shit’ Richie thought keeping his eyes on the guy in front of him. He could feel his heart racing and, to be honest, felt a little overwhelmed.

Once Eddie payed, he stood to the side waiting for Richie to make his purchase. “You’re still doing that?” Eddie questioned motioning towards the cigarettes in his hands. 

“Oh, uh, no. It’s funny actually. I quit years ago and just all of the sudden had an urge for one outta no where.” Eddie eyed him with furrowed eyebrows. “I know it isnt the most believable thing but —“

“No, I believe you.” Eddie responded without hesitation. He then opened the white bag he held and pulled out a small box. “I suddenly had an urge to get a prescription for an inhaler I havnt needed in a decade.”

“Well this isnt weird or anything.” Richie mumbled. “You care if we go out front so I can..” he spoke raising the box of smokes. 

“Yeah sure..”

They exited the building and Richie quickly packed the cigarettes before tearing them opening and lighting one. “Wow. Yes. This is exactly what I needed.” Eddie scoffed in response. “C’mon Eds bear with me here.”

“Dont call me that” Eddie answered immediately, causing them both to look at each other as if they did something wrong. 

“You used to hate it when I called you that” Richie smiled as he took another drag. 

“Yea, I guess I did.” 

Silence filled the air for a moment. Both of them obviously lost in thought about something.

“So what brought you back to Derry?” Eddie asked. 

“You.”

“What?”

“Well your mom.”

Eddie gave him a strange look. 

“No like, her funeral.”

“No no, I get what you’re saying.” Eddie responded. “Just.. Howd you find out about it? Out of curiosity...”

“My mom called and told me about it.”

Eddie nodded, “Right, Maggie..”

“Yea, which by the way, i’m really sorry to hear about her passing, man.”

“Oh, yea. Thanks. She was sick so I guess I was prepared for it. Just kinda didnt know when it would happen. She was happy to finally pass I think.”

“Thats morbid as fuck.” 

Eddie shot him an annoyed look. 

“Sorry Eds.”

Another annoyed look. Richie couldnt help but smile at that. 

“It weird.” Eddie started to speak once more. “I feel like after coming back here, I’m kind of... I dont know.. relieved she passed? Is that wrong to say?”

“No” Richie spoke sternly. “I think you’re allowed to feel how ever you want. After what she put you through with the medications and everything—“

“You remember all that?” Eddie questioned. 

“Well, yea.”

“That was like 15 years ago.”

“I mean since were speaking truthfully, I didnt even remember who she was a few days ago when my mom broke the news to me. Honestly didnt remember you either but then POOF I’m in Maine, driving past the kissing bridge and all of the sudden I just remembered. Everything I forgot about this shit hole town just kinda came back to me.”

Eddie stared at him.

“Can you stop doing that. If looks could kill.”

“Sorry.” Eddie said shifting. “I just.. Rich the same thing happened to me.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea, I didnt really remember my adolescence until I came back here. I figured it was just some kind of weird amnesia or something.”

“How much exactly do you remember now?” Richie asked taking the final drag of his cigarette before stomping on it.

“Well, I can remember you always being an asshole and just tossing your cigarettes when you were done with them.” Eddie smiled looking at the butt that lay on the ground. 

“Chill, Spaghetti man.” Richie said putting both of his hands up as if surrendering. He bent down to pick up the cigarette, made sure it was completely unlit before tossing it into the near outside the store. “See, all good.”

Eddie laughed at that. “Same old, Richie.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Eddie shrugged. “Not a bad thing I guess.”

“You guess”?

“Do you wanna maybe go get a drink?” Eddie suggested. “I mean its not everyday you run into an old best friend.”

‘Best friend’ Richie thought. Right. Maybe Eddie didnt remember everything that Richie did. It was weird either of them forgot in the first place and even weirder that old memories and feelings were now apart of him again. “Yea, sure.” He agreed. “Drinks sound nice.”


End file.
